Military Comics Vol 1 33
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Colonel Yatsuma *** his troops Other Characters: * Capt. Powhatan Bushrod, C.S.A. ** his troops: Lt. Culpepper, others Locations: * Occupied ** isolated colony of refugees Vehicles: * Blackhawk s * many Japanese warplanes | Writer2_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler2_1 = Al Stahl | Inker2_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle2 = Death Patrol: "The V-Gully Problem" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Boris ** Gramps ** Hank ** King Hotintot ** Jackie ** Yogi Antagonists: * ** Toya, miniature submariner ** many soldiers Locations: * ** Japanese fortified island base Vehicles: * nine of Death Patrol's Unique Combat Planes * Japanese miniature submarine * Hotintot's invented raft-helicopter | Writer3_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler3_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker3_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle3 = Sniper: "The Opium Gambit" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sniper's Guerrillas Antagonists: * ** Commandant *** many troops Other Characters: * Chinese Civilians Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Manly Wade Wellman | Penciler4_1 = Milt Stein | Inker4_1 = Milt Stein | StoryTitle4 = Private Dogtag: "If Wishes Were Horses" | Synopsis4 = The G.I. Fairy Godmother grants Dogtag a series of wishes, then makes him forget the resulting misadventures. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Private Dogtag Supporting Characters: * his unit Other Characters: * G.I. Fairy Godmother Locations: * Camp Simon Legree * Itchiku, Japanese Base | Writer5_1 = Manly Wade Wellman | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = P.T. Boat: "The Lord of Lougley" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lieutenant Perry Tobias * Lieutenant Paul Harvey ** their PT Boat crew Supporting Characters: * MTB Squadron Six Antagonists: * Other Characters: * His Grace, the Lord of Lougley ** Jarvis, his valet (later as Ensign Jarvis) * Lord Mountbatten Locations: * South ** Harbor of Hanwing, 1944 *** Hotel Imperial ** Port of , 1941 * ** Lord Mountbatten's Headquarters Vehicles: * U.S. PT Boats | Writer6_1 = M.W. Wellman | Penciler6_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker6_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle6 = Pacific Patrol: "The Black Cat Squadron" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Black Cat Squadron Supporting Characters: * Pacific Patrol Antagonists: * Locations: * ** ** Japanese Submarine Base Vehicles: * U.S.Navy dive bombers | Writer16_1 = M.W. Wellman | Penciler16_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker16_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle16 = Secret War News: "Flying Commandos Smash Jap Armies" | Synopsis16 = American, British, and Indian troops are air-lifted from India into Burma, where they link up with British and Burmese troops, opening a new front against the occupying Japanese Armies. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Colonel Philip Cochrane ** his Air Commandos Other Characters: * General Wingate ** Wingate's Raiders (mixed British/Indian unit) * Flight Officer * Lieutenant Bruce Evans * Lieutenant Liston * Burmese Soldiers, British Army * Tex Kilrain * Chand Gupta * Monty Cannon Antagonists: * Locations: * * * ** Chindwin River Vehicles: * U.S. 4-engine Cargo Planes ** Towed Transport Gliders | Notes = * Published by Comic Magazines. * Blackhawk ** One Grumman Skyrocket, piloted by Blackhawk, ridden by Andre and Olaf, is shot down, and crashes. This is Blackhawk's sixth time being shot down, , , , , and and his fourth plane crash, , , , and while being Olaf's third crash, , , and and Andre's first. The crashed plane is fitted with the new heavy cannons. * Death Patrol's splash panel shows nine uniquely personalized warplanes (including Yogi's flying carpet), but Death Patrol only has seven members, only six of whom are seen on-panel in this story. * First issue for M.W. Wellman and Milt Stein on Private Dogtag, replacing Bart Tumey. * Also appearing in this issue of Military Comics were: ** "The Cow of China" (text story) ** Johnny Doughboy by Bernard Dibble | Trivia = * Former and future , Jackie Coogan, appears in this issue's installment of Secret War News. In real life, Jackie Coogan served as a glider pilot in World War II. | Recommended = | Links = }}